


The Shadows of Evening

by Su_Whisterfield



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:27:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29094204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Su_Whisterfield/pseuds/Su_Whisterfield
Summary: Ororo’s beautiful boys, well you would, wouldn’t you.
Relationships: Logan/Kurt Wagner, Logan/Ororo Munroe, Logan/Ororo Munroe/Kurt Wagner, Ororo Munroe/Kurt Wagner
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	The Shadows of Evening

**Author's Note:**

> I think Peter painted this for her.  
> T’Challa drew the line at her hanging it in the bedroom...


End file.
